


Other Options

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Pre Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: This is not a date, JJ tells herself.





	Other Options

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: blue  
> Prompt: any, any, blue jeans

It’s not a date, JJ tells Garcia. 

It’s not a date, JJ tells Emily. 

Just two friends, two single parents, meeting up and bringing their kids to a funfair because it’s more fun for the kids to have company and having another grown up there to talk to is possibly the only thing that enables a grown up to keep their sanity intact at a place like that. 

It’s not a date, JJ tells herself firmly as she picks out her outfit with military precision, blow dries her hair, applies her make up to make her look perfect yet appear not to be wearing any. 

It’s not a date she tells herself again as she sees Hotch walking towards her outside the funfair, a smile on his face and Jack’s hand in his. It’s not a date, no matter how much her heart skips a beat. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of a suit,” she quips after they’ve exchanged hellos and he looks down at her, his lips quirking upwards. 

Her heart skips again. 

“I wasn’t born wearing a suit,” he reminds her and she takes the opportunity to look him up and down - after all, the conversation invites it. “I have other options.” 

She doesn’t say anything although she does wonder if he picked his outfit with the same care she did hers. 

But when he takes a couple of steps away from her, led away by an enthusiastic Jack, and she sees the way his faded blue jeans hug his ass, she decided she’s going to spend the rest of the day walking a couple of paces behind him. 

It’s not a date, she tells herself again. But that certainly doesn't mean she can't enjoy the view.


End file.
